To The Stars
by SongOfStars
Summary: The EnterpriseD picks up an odd subspace anomaly & the next thing they know...there's magic in the air as 3 of the Marauders end up on the Flagship of the Federation with no idea how they got there or how they'll get back.
1. Chapter 1: A Sirius Encounter

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything...not even this fic...lol, David & I agreed to put his on my account so you won't have to go looking for the Challenge fic that complies with mine.

**AN: **Non-slash (SongOfStars is writing _that_ story. Lmao) Will take place during the 1st season of Star Trek: The Next Generation, as Natasha Yar is still alive.

(Non-slash(SongOfStars is writing _that_ story. Lmao) "sigh"...very funny I'm sure...))

**Summary: **The Enterprise-D picks up an odd subspace anomaly and the next thing they know; there's magic in the air as 3 of the Marauders end up on the Flagship of the Federation with no idea how they got there or how they'll get back.

Involves Sirius, Remus and Peter as this takes place the night after James and Lily dies. Will take place during the 1st season of Star Trek: The Next Generation, as Natasha Yar is still alive.

A time-warped story.

Star Trek: The Next Generation/Harry Potter set in the end of the Mwpp crossover.

**

* * *

**

**To The Stars**

_The Enterprise-D picks up an odd subspace anomaly and the next thing they know; there's magic in the air as 3 of the Marauders end up on the Flagship of the Federation with no idea how they got there or how they'll get back._

_Involves Sirius, Remus and Peter as this takes place the night after James and Lily dies. Will take place during the 1st season of Star Trek: The Next Generation, as Natasha Yar is still alive._

_A time-warped story._

_Star Trek: The Next Generation/Harry Potter set in the end of the Mwpp crossover._

**

* * *

Chapter 1: A "Sirius" Encounter **

For a normal person, this would be a normal morning with a normal cup of tea to start a normal day. However, Jean-Luc Picard was no ordinary person; he was the Captain of the fastest most-advanced Starship to date in the United Federation Of Planets and he should realise by now that he would never see the bottom of any morning cup of tea, which by the way was an Earl Grey, not just any type of tea. He was, as usual, halfway through when it came.

"Captain to the bridge."

Captain Picard sighed and set aside his Earl Grey; got up and left his ready room. A quick glance told him everything he needed at the moment; Lt. Yar was at the console in the back with the only Klingon officer in the Federation, the easily irritated Lt. Worf; his Counselor of the ship, Deanna Trio, was sitting in her usual place on the right of the Captain's chair while on the left was her longtime boyfriend Commander Riker and his #1 Officer. The ship was helmed by two unusual officers; Geordi La Forge, a black man with a Visor over his eyes for he was blind and his best friend Data, an android who couldn't tell a joke if his life depended on it. From this quick glance a common person would think everything was running smoothly but Picard also noticed the face of his first officer and it told him, literally, something was amiss. "Yes what is it #1?"

"A tear in space has just formed," Riker explained. "We almost got pulled into it. However, Data was quick to turn us around-"

"By 12 point 8 seconds, Sir," Data began. "However if it was 12 point 9 seconds, I would not have been able to manage it."

"I'm sure you would have figured something out, Mr. Data," Picard said with a mild laugh.

"Sir, I'm losing it," Lt. Yar suddenly announced.

"On screen," Picard ordered and Geordi flipped on the window to view out into space. A bright white light illuminated the crack in space before going out.

"Sir, it's moving," Lt. Yar tried tracking it but lost it once more.

"Moving?" Picard wondered. "I've never heard of a tear moving before."

"Perhaps it's the birth of a new wormhole," Worf began with the slight growl that often accompanied a Klingon's voice.

"Perhaps so," Picard said. "Lt. Yar, see if you can pick it up again. Oh and send a report to all neighboring ships, tell them to watch themselves."

"Yes sir, I've already done that," Lt. Yar replied and Picard smiled to himself. He knew his crew all to well. "Starship Yosemite has already received and replied. The anomaly has passed them already."

"Good good," Picard nodded. "Very well, set course for-"

"Sir, someone's here," Hardly had Deanna said that when the alarm 'Intruder Alert' all but blasted them out of the ship. Picard nodded to Worf & Yar who hurried off the bridge.

They soon located the intruder on deck 10, near the 10-Forward lounge. A man was lying face down on the floor looking a bit dusty & muttering, 'I'll get you for this. I will.'

Yar scanned over with her Tricorder. "Worf, he's human."

"Excuse me," Worf barked. "Mr...?"

The man rolled over & sat up and was in the middle of saying, "Black, Sirius Black." when he saw the creature (Worf) standing before him. Sirius passed out.

"Mom, do you have any idea how he even got on this ship?"

"No Wesley," Crusher replied. "But he seems fine other then being a bit dusty and...unconscious."

"Perhaps it has something to do with that tear in space; I'll check into it." The boy hurried off before his mother could say 'No that's Ok."

Doctor Beverly Crusher shrugged and smiled to herself; her young son was a wizard when it came to computers. She had no idea she had yet another type of wizard lying right in front of her. "There seems to be an unusual bio-chemical signature coming from him," she remarked to Yar, Worf and Picard who had come to see whoever had intruded on his ship.

"I thought you said he was human?" Picard asked Yar.

"He is," Yar and Dr. Crusher said at the same time.

"Just different," Dr. Crusher added.

"I wonder what this is for?" Yar held up a long slender piece of wood.

"An odd sort of weapon," the Klingon was quick to reply, forcing Lt. Yar to try not rolling her eyes.

"Odd," Crusher began. "The same signature coming from him is in this wood too." She scanned it over with her Tricorder. The group was interrupted by Sirius as he finally awakened.

"Uhhh..." Sirius groaned sitting up slowly. "Where am I?...and who are you?...and what is...that?" He nodded to Worf who looked peeved as Picard, Crusher and Yar snickered.

"Well let's see," Dr. Crusher began. "You're on-board the Enterprise and I'm Dr. Beverly Crusher with Captain Picard, Lt. Yar and Lt. Worf," she indicated each of them in turn. "and Worf is a Klingon. Now, who're you?"

"Sirius Black. What's a Klingon?" Sirius muttered wondering just how hard he hit his head when Peter blasted the street to bits.

"I thought all humans knew about Klingons," Crusher said. "What planet do you come from?"

"Earth," Sirius muttered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, making Picard exchange glances with his officers before Dr. Crusher turned back to Sirius.

"You seemed to have hit your head," she began. "Perhaps you have a partial amnesia but don't worry; it should clear up in a few days."

"I don't ever remember seeing...a...a...Klingon," Sirius said. "I'm sure I'd remember that."

"Perhaps a quick tour would help you remember things," Yar offered and Sirius raised an eyebrow. "We could help you find what ship you belong to, probably not of the Fleet seeing as you're not in uniform but you'll remember soon enough."

"I'm not one to turn down the lady," Sirius smiled. "However, I must get back to Godric's Hollow. There is a murderer loose who intends to kill my Godson and he already tried last night...James...Lily...I couldn't save them but Harry escaped. I must get back soon…and…and Remus. Oh Merlin, what'll he think?" Sirius suddenly remembered that Remus thought he was the guardian of the Potters. Would Remus consider him a traitor now instead of Peter? He also wondered what exactly happened in that street. One minute there was a loud bang and everything around him splintered, the next he was lying in the halls of...Enterprise.

"I've never heard of it," Picard said. "I'll get Data on it right away since it's urgent. He's probably the fastest officer on the Federation and I'm the lucky one to have him on my ship."

"Thank-you," said Sirius. "What's the Federation?"

"I can explain everything," Yar said. "Come on, I'll show you around; it'll help you remember." Yar had no idea that Sirius was not part of the Federation but from his own world of witchcraft & wizardry and neither was he of the same time zone for that matter...Sirius was from 1981, the Enterprise D was in 2364.

"One question," Worf barked, making Sirius jump. "What is this?" He held up Sirius's wand.

Sirius decided against mentioning he was magical just in case the people he was with were muggles. "Oh nothing really, just a family heirloom." Sirius held out his hand for it but Worf looked reluctant and glanced at Picard who nodded before he handed it over. Sirius tucked it neatly away for an easy grab as soon as he met Peter.

Sirius soon decided that it wouldn't matter if he told them or not when he realised where he was and what he was on. The Enterprise was a Starship beyond imagination. Sirius of course, knew about NASA and how muggles attempted to get into space because witches and wizards ran the lot of NASA; the muggle folk would never make it off the ground with out them.

"And this is our Arboretum," Yar led him into what was basically a garden where several children were playing near the pond while plants of all kinds Sirius had never seen before grew around him.

Sirius noticed what he could only assume to be a very big red rose; it was the size of a baseball, lying on the edge of the pond. He pulled out his wand pointed it to the flower. "Accio flower." The flower zoomed to his hand and he passed it to Yar.

"How'd you do that?" Yar asked, accepting the flower.

"The family heirloom," Sirius shrugged. "I was born with such powers, this just helps me control it. So Tasha, do you like the flower?"

"I do indeed," Yar said. "But you still should have told us you can do telekinesis. We've met several different species across space with similar powers; it is unusual, though not unheard of, when our own species can do it to."

"I can see you're a hard lady to distract," Sirius mused.

"That's why I'm Chief Of Security," Yar said.

Without warning, Enterprise lurched forward, knocking everyone off their feet as the klaxon of 'Red Alert' boomed through the walls. Lt. Yar pulled herself up and hurried out of the door with Sirius close behind.

"What was that?" Sirius yelped.

"I must return to the bridge," Yar answered. "We might be under attack."


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Peter Out

**Chapter 2: Don't "Peter" Out**

"Reversing engines at full power, Sir," Data was saying as Yar and Sirius stumbled onto the bridge.

"What's happening?" Yar managed to ask as she made her way to her station.

"That tear in space opened up again," Picard explained. "To close for comfort this time and we're being pulled in."

"I'll re-route power from other systems to the engines," Yar began as the lights quickly went down to minimal.

"Still being dragged in," Geordi groaned. "Maybe we should use power from the life-support as well?"

"Already did...that..." Yar began but the ship's sudden stop made everyone look around.

"Data? Yar?" Picard was looking back and forth between them but neither knew what happened.

Sirius stared at the floor for a moment. "I did it," he muttered, earning all eyes from the bridge turned to him. "Well...uh...you see...I've a little power of my own so I just felt like pushing your Starship back and it worked."

"What sort of powers?" Picard demanded suspiciously.

"Well...magic if you will," Sirius stammered. "I was born with it and even went to a school where I was taught to control it."

"How extraordinary," said Picard "Why didn't you tell us though?"

"Didn't think you'd believe me," Sirius shrugged. "But Tasha said otherwise."

Tasha tried not to laugh as Sirius shifted uneasily from one foot to the other while Picard glanced back and forth between them. "Ah...I see; well Lt. Yar, try charting the course of that tear again."

About a half hour after that found Sirius walking through the halls of Enterprise, heading for the 10-Forward lounge; hardly believing he was in space at the moment instead of on Earth and wondering just how he got here and how to get back. Data had been set on calling up all files that had Godric's Hollow in them and was nearly done with it now; though, Sirius still worried about it as he entered the lounge and soon noticed a lady with thick black hair who looked like she belonged in his dreams; along with Tasha, Alice, Jeanne & all the other girls he met.

"Hi," Sirius said in a cocky voice. "I just noticed you alone here. Mind if I sit down?"

"No, not at all," she said. "I'm Deanna Troi, Ship Counselor."

"Counselor? Really," Sirius said. "I'm Sirius Black."

"I know," Deanna said. "You're quite popular right now. Not everyone can get on board the ship past our security systems."

"Oh I just have my own little system," Sirius said with a sly smile.

"Really?" Deanna laughed.

"Perhaps I could tell you about it?" Sirius just loved his lines sometimes.

"I would like to hear it," Deanna said after saying a quick thank you to the bartender.

Sirius stared at what Deanna had in front of her. "No way, you like chocolate?"

"It's the best thing in the universe," Deanna said with a sigh.

"Oh, here I go again," Sirius muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Sirius laughed. "Just makes me think of Remus who likes chocolate a lot, too. James and I would always tell him he has to much but he never listens."

"Perhaps I'll meet Remus someday," Deanna said. "and James?"

Sirius buried his head in his hands a moment. "James was murdered last night and Remus will think it's me."

Deanna pushed her chocolate ice cream aside, sensing a drastic change in Sirius' emotions. "Would you like to talk of it?"

"Oh, basically put," Sirius groaned. "One we thought our friend turned against us, Peter Pettigrew, so I went after him but he destroyed a whole street in my face and pretended to die in the process; though, he actually just disappeared in the smoke while the next thing I know, I'm here. I've no way to prove to Remus who did what until I catch Peter and I have to do that before Peter kills my Godson, Harry, which was his original target but James didn't let him."

"We're not to far from Earth right now," Deanna said. "The Captain has turned us towards Earth when you came onboard. That's where we're going now, maximum warp. It'll be a while."

"The sooner the better," Sirius said with a bit of worry in his voice. "My only hope right now is Remus who's still back there."

"Would Remus go straight to Harry if something like this would happen?"

"Oh I'm sure of it," Sirius agreed. "I just hope he gets there in time."

Deanna was about to say something more when Data interrupted via the com-lines. "Data to Troi."

"One moment, Sirius," Deanna leaned back into her chair, pressing her com-badge. "Troi here."

"Has Mr. Black arrived in 10-Forward yet?"

"Yes, he's here with me."

"Escort him to the Ready Room, please. I have access all information with Earthly Godric's Hollow's."

Sirius was already up and heading for the door, making Deanna hurry to catch up to him. "We have to head for the Bridge to get there. What is Godric's Hollow?"

"Oh that's where James lived," Sirius answered. "It's in shambles now because the whole thing exploded-Oops."

They had turned the corner and Sirius had collided with a young boy who was coming in the wrong direction. The boy was knocked right over. "Sorry, Sir."

"No problem," Sirius helped him up.

"I'm just trying to catch my new pet," the boy said. "But he's sure fast. See you later." With that, the boy scurried off down the hall in search of his pet.

"Should I feel sorry for the animal or the kid?" Sirius teased, making Deanna laugh.

They soon appeared in the Ready Room and the first question Picard asked Sirius was, "Mr. Black, what year is this?"

"What?" Sirius stared. "It's...Halloween 1981 or probably the day after by now."

"Halloween?" Picard asked. (Unfortunately.)

"A fall celebration of death on October 31st which is a combination of several different cultures in human history," Data began. "It is celebrated by dressing up in costumes and offering candy to what people believed were evil spirits to appease them. Children would often go door to door, asking for candy by saying 'Trick or Treat' which meant-"

"Thank you Data, I think I got the gist of it," Picard shushed him, making everyone laugh and Data shrug.

"Is he always like that?" Sirius asked Deanna quietly, but she only snickered again.

"Mr. Black, 1981 is almost 400 years ago," Picard said. "You have somehow traveled through time."

"What?" Sirius yelped. "How-why-wha…?"

"I have researched everything on Godric's Hollow," Data began. "It was first attacked by Lord Voldemort in 1981, on the eve of Halloween. Two people were murdered-"

"James and Lily."

"Yes, there was also an attempt made on their son, Harry Potter; however he managed to survive."

"That's my Godson." Sirius smiled.

"Yes, however his Godfather conveniently disappeared when several warrants were put out to arrest him for the murders of the Potters as well as thirteen people in the street, twelve humans, one wizard by the name of-"

"Peter Pettigrew did that!" Sirius yelled. "I didn't do anything and Peter's still alive. He faked his death to get me framed."

"You've been sentenced to Azkaban and the fate of the Dementors ever since," Data finished.

Sirius leaned against the wall and kicked it. "Peter deserves that. I didn't do anything. Data please look up anything on Remus Lupin."

"Already completed that search," Data started. "Apparently when he found out the Potters were dead he was among the first on the team to arrest you."

"What?" Sirius stared at the floor. "He never found Peter; he never found him. Almost 400 years and he never found him. Why?"

"I don't know why," Picard said. "I do know however that I am currently in a bind. Am I escorting a murderer to freedom? Or is it as you say it is?"

"Captain, I've never killed anyone," Sirius answered. "But I will kill Peter for all the trouble he's caused; although, considering this is 400 years later, he's dead by now anyway." Picard was watching him closely. "I just got framed for everything, I mean it."

"He's telling the truth, Sir."

"Oh really?" Picard was still watching Sirius.

"Yes," Deanna went on. "You know I can sense if people lie or not."

"Very well then," Picard gave up.

"Data, how did you find out about Voldemort & wizards?" Sirius asked.

"Well the wizarding world & the humans combined after First Contact," Data explained.

"We found out that to learn about the final frontier we first had to learn about ourselves," Picard went on. "The human race was united shortly after First Contact with an alien world, then we started exploring space together. You're one of them?" Sirius just nodded. "I've meet a few in my time; in fact, Starship Heart Of Gold is a completely magical Starship and there is also a young girl onboard the Enterprise with such powers, probably what you'd call a witch."

"Well, I'm glad to know we no longer have to hide from muggle folk," Sirius began.

"Muggle folk?" Picard asked.

"A word the magical people would use for the non-magical humans," Data began. "It fell into disuse when your people started mixing with the other humans."

"Tasha said it was unusual to meet humans with my powers," Sirius said.

"It is," Picard explained. "They usually keep their powers hidden unless they need to use it. I probably have more...witches...onboard my ship then I know of. It's because not all non-human races we meet are friendly so it is best to be safe then sorry."

"I see," Sirius sighed. "Data, how did...Harry do?"

"Excuse me?"

"My Godson, Harry Potter," Sirius said. "What was he like?"

"He is listed in the computer as being one of the greatest wizards of his time," Data explained. "He took part in the destruction of the Philosopher's Stone, aided the school in destroying a Basilisk, became one of the best Quidditch Players as Seeker as well as taking part in a Triwizard Tournament which he won. He is most famous for finally defeating Lord Voldemort in his 7th year of school."

"I knew my Godson would do it," Sirius barked a laugh. "But what happened to him afterward? Did he get married?"

"Yes and had three children, one girl, two boys."

"Mhm, that's what I like to hear," Sirius smiled. "He kept himself busy."

Data was about to continue but Geordi spoke instead. "Captain, there's an unauthorized access in Section B-394, Deck 10. It's Jordan Faraly."

"Children are _not_ allowed there," Picard stood up. "Open the lines, please." Geordi cringed slightly, feeling more sorry for the boy then the Captain, who didn't like children. "Mr. Faraly, what are you doing down there?" Picard snapped the moment the lines beeped open.

Down in the crawlspace inside Enterprise, a young boy froze and muttered to his friend, "Charles, I thought you deactivated that thing?"

"So did I," Charles shrugged.

"Captain, there are two of them down there," Data said. "Charles Dawson."

"Out of there this instant," Picard ordered.

Jordan pressed the panel on the wall to open his end, "I will be, I'm just trying to catch my pet."

"Mr. Faraly, if it's your pet you're worried about, I will send some _authorised_ to go and fetch it."

"It's not a dog, Sir," Jordan said. "It won't fetch."

"Mr. Faraly," Picard tried to keep his voice even though the snickering of his crew wasn't helping. "I mean I will send someone to get it for you. Now you will leave there immediately."

"Ok, but it's pretty fast," Jordan gave up. "I didn't think a rat could move so fast."

"There is a rat on my ship?" Picard muttered to Data.

"Actually, three hamsters, ten cats, four pythons-"

"Data," Picard shushed him. "Wait, there's snakes on my ship too?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Mmm." Picard groaned.

"Captain, could I talk to the boy?" Sirius asked, looking somewhat panicked.

"Be my guest," Picard half-snapped and sat down again.

"Jordan, you literally ran into me earlier," Sirius started. "Tell me, is the rat fat & greyish?"

"Well, yeah how'd you know?"

Sirius thought for a moment then asked, "Is it missing a finger?"

"Yeah it's hurt a bit," Jordan agreed.

Sirius turned to Captain Picard. "You need to get the boys out of there now. They're in danger."

"What?"

"That rat...it's not a rat. It's Peter."


	3. Chapter 3: Remember The Moon

**By me...SongOfStars:**

David, I'm glad this is finally done, gods you can write long sentences! lol

Anyway...

**By Data Soong/David:**

_Hello and yes I've finally finished it. Just a note to say what happened over Christmas was a bit of an excitment but I'm fine now; though I still have a mark from it. _

_Now here's the last bit for you, Candystar._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Remember The Moon**

"What do you mean it's Peter?" asked Picard. "It's a rat; an animal-"

"He's an animagius," Sirius explained. "Someone who elects to become an animal; though, the process is a rather advanced magic to learn but not impossible as you may see with Peter; not to mention myself." Before Picard had time to question it, Sirius had changed into Padfoot, the big black dog, and jumped onto him, pushing the captain into his chair with an ominous thud.

"Wha-how-get off, off this inst-," Picard spluttered as the over-excited dog tried to climb into is lap while Geordi La Forge and Commander Riker both tried pulling him off. "Get off now. Go on; shoo shoo." In an instant, the dog was suddenly lifted off the captain when Data picked him up as easily as if Padfoot was a light stuffed animal toy.

"Sorry," Sirius muttered, transforming back while Data was still carrying him, earning a somewhat puzzled look of yellow. "I'm always like that as a dog I'm told; canine instincts and all."

"Ah, I see," Picard sighed. "Well, since you seem to have an understanding of what is going on down there, perhaps you could accompany Yar and Riker to go and remove the children?"

"I intend to," Sirius declared as he hurried for the door, pausing only a moment to let Yar and Riker by to lead the way.

"By the way," Sirius began once they had landed on Deck 10. "is this section accessible by two ways so we could perhaps take opposite sides to trap Peter?"

"Yes," said Riker. "That's probably not a bad idea." He pressed against the panel on the wall and it lit up with a wave of red light sweeping down the length of a hall. "Follow that and you'll reach the forward door while we'll take the other side."

"Thanks," Sirius changed and bounded off, leaving two rather confused Starfleet officers behind. Padfoot trotted along, watching the red wave; all the while wondering just how he ended up in this rather extraordinary place along with Peter when he rounded a corner and saw ahead of him a very familiar animal; though, fortunately, the animal was looking the other way, affording Sirius enough time to retreat back around the corner. "Oh no, how did he get here?" Sirius sighed while thinking aloud. "I wonder what time it is."

"5:58 A.M." said some unseen female voice.

"Uh...thanks," Sirius stammered as the voice returned with a you're welcome. "Good, only two minutes left before he changes back." He checked around the corner to find his last surviving best friend grumbling at some unseen wall that fizzed whenever he touched nose to it. "Ah Moony, you're always good for a laugh." The wolf spun around at human sound but only succeeded in knocking heads with a black mass that made both of them flip over yelping.

"What was that?" Riker said as the yelping continued, growing louder and becoming more human. "Must be Sirius. Let's seal this end with a force field first." That done, both Yar and Riker hurried towards the sounds to find Sirius next to a light-brown haired man lying unconscious on the floor.

"Peter?" Yar and Riker asked at the same time.

"No, Moo...er Remus, though I don't know how he got here."

"Why didn't the alarm go off?" Riker asked Yar who only shrugged as Sirius answered for her.

"Probably because he came up here while in animal form and your ship just considered him another random pet."

"He's a shape-shifter to?" Yar asked.

"Of sorts, he is a wolf." Sirius answered rather vaguely, not sure if werewolves were accepted in the society or not; though he was betting on not.

"He's injured," Yar said. "I'll lower the force fields here so we can just beam him out to sick-bay."

"What him where?" Sirius asked and Riker began explaining to him about force fields and transporter beams.

"We had two force fields up here to prevent your rat from leaving," Riker finished as Remus suddenly diminished before their eyes making Sirius stare at the place where he was before glaring at Riker but was unable to say anything. "He's fine, just in a different location of the Enterprise; so for now, let's get to the rat."

"You won't find him, Sir," Jordan said as he appeared with his friend. "My rat entered a loose panel in the crawl-space and disappeared, probably on the lower deck now. Can I go find him-or not." Jordan hushed with a look from Riker.

"He probably heard Moony and fled," Sirius said. "I mean Remus; that was just his nickname. I'd like to see him?"

"Did anyone else manage to get onboard without us noticing?" Picard grumbled to Dr. Crusher who was currently looking over Remus.

"Jean-luc, out of my way," she mumbled distractedly, pushing past to her desk. "There's something odd about this man."

"Yes I know," Picard said somewhat sarcastically. "He's...uh...magical, he got onboard my ship without noticing, he seems to have some connection with the other two that came he-"

"I think you should get Data back into researching Halloween 1981," Dr. Crusher interrupted.

"Why? He already looked at everything possi-how did you know about Halloween?"

"I have a child," Dr. Crusher simply stated earning an annoyed glare. "Oh come on Jean-luc; Halloween may have fallen into disuse by most of Earth, but still, some of us like to hang onto old traditions and tradition is very popular in my family." Picard sighed. It was as if she was laughing at him; but then, he secretly liked that fact. "Now what I meant was," she went on. "these three men came here at around the same time we were hit twice by that tear in space, so there must be some connection between what happened then and what's going on now and if Data can figure that out, we may be able to send them all back."

"I hope so," Picard said, opening the lines to relay the message to Data. "Mr. Data, we need to find out what exactly happened at Godric's Hollow back then and if it has any connection with the tear now."

"Understood Sir."

Picard turned back to Dr. Crusher. "I wonder what's different about this one? The others weren't unconscious when they got here, well apart from Black passing out later but then again, he had a good reason, but this one was down from the beginning."

"That's what the computer is figuring out right now," Dr. Crusher returned to her desk. "Jean-luc, look at this." Picard stared at the screen but being one with little medical training to his name, all he saw were lines dots and angles. "His human DNA has been infused somehow with canine DNA."

"Perhaps he can turn into a dog like his friend can," Picard offered.

"No, no this is different," Dr. Crusher said, pulling up another file on screen. "See here? This is Sirius Black; completely human with a biochemical signature for his magical properties but there is no canine DNA and this one here," she flipped back to Remus' profile. "is his but he has both human and canine DNA as well as the biochemical signature, though I must say it's not as prominent in this one as it is in Black, perhaps he had less magical ancestry then Black."

"Hmm, perhaps you just need to scan Black the moment after he changes back, like what happened with this one," Picard said. "Probably the dog DNA part is temporary?"

"If it is, it would be gone by now," Dr. Crusher said. "And there's another thing; it's not dog DNA."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said," Dr. Crusher interrupted. "The word canine refers to the family of similar animals, such as the common pet dog, as well as dingos, wild dogs and wolves among other things. This man does not have common dog DNA, he has wolf DNA."

"You're making it sound like he's a werewolf," Picard teased.

"I think you hit the nail on the head, Jean-luc."

"Beverly," Picard stared. "That's just common folklore and legends."

"Myths are often based on fact," Dr. Crusher said. "and there was a full moon around that time in 1981."

They could have debated further but the transporter bearing Yar, Riker and Sirius interrupted. Sirius hurried straight to Remus' bedside and sat on the edge, making it clear he had no intention of leaving until his friend woke up.

"Anything Number 1?" Picard asked immediately.

"Well, the animal escaped when we found Mr. Lupin," Riker began. "He is on the lower deck by now and I've told the boys to stay away from it."

"Very well, seal off that deck so he won't escape again" Picard said. "Now we can-"

"What do you mean dead?" Remus' yelp interrupted him, making all turn in his direction. "You were their secret keeper weren't you; you betrayed them."

"No, Moony," Sirius tried explaining. "Peter was, not me but don't worry, we've got him trapped."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Remus snarled.

"Look around you, Moony," Sirius snapped. "Can't you tell we're not home right now? It's just us here and Peter."

"We have a rat sealed into Deck 9 right now," Riker added. "We're trying to catch him."

"I'll get him," Remus said, standing up. "I can find him easily."

"We're all going," Sirius declared."

They arrived on Deck 9 in silence and walked down the corridor without speaking a word until Remus finally broke the silence. "What about Harry?"

"He's fine," Sirius said. "All grown up and married with three kids."

"We missed his whole life; any way to get back?"

"Data's working on that now," said Riker.

"Commander, I found him," Yar said, holding her tricorder to the wall. "Right behind here, a small animal."

"Get him out of there," Sirius and Remus both pulled out their wands. "We're ready for him."

"Riker to Data?"

"Go ahead, Sir."

"Can you lower the force field and beam the animal out to our location?"

"Understood," Data said. "Then please escort Black and Lupin to the ready room, I have found something that may interest them."

"Alright," Riker agreed. "We may have Peter as well."

Sirius and Remus heard the hum as the force field collapsed and waited as Peter appeared in front of them through the transporter beam and aimed at the rat, changing him back into his human form the moment he had re-materialised.

"You're dead Peter," Sirius snarled. "Moony and I will finish you off right here and now."

"No one's finishing anyone off on this ship," Riker declared. "we have our own ways of holding criminals. Yar, phasers to stun." Peter was soon lying on the floor after being hit by both phasers while Sirius and Remus stared in disbelief.

"That's a modern wand that is," they said at the same time.

"Maybe," Riker shrugged. "Let's put him in a holding cell and then return to the ready room."

Peter was left, quite reluctantly by Remus and Sirius, in a holding cell where he eventually came to and soon found out that not even his rat formation could get passed the force field. He was as good as dead for he knew that if Remus and Sirius were ever left alone with him, they would kill him for sure.

The others returned to the ready room to find Data, along with Captain Picard, waiting for them. "It appears that an explosion from your time caused the tear to appear," Data began. "It was an unnatural force that rippled through space, tearing it; later this force was realised as what you would call magic-"

"Are you saying Peter's responsible for this fix we're in?" Sirius interjected.

"Yes," Data stated simply. "His explosion not only killed 12 people, it caused the space-time continuum to tear and the only way to close it is with another explosion; possibly a photon torpedo. The tear moves, pulling others through it from your timeline, which is why Mr. Lupin is here for he was most likely caught in it."

"We need to find the tear and send you three through it back home and destroy it seconds later," Picard said.

"2 point 16 seconds," Data corrected. "Or else they'll be trapped in it forever. The next tear will appear by Earth's moon in one hour two minutes and-"

"Data," Picard shushed him.

Sirius gasped. "Earth's moon? We can't."

"Why not?" asked Picard.

"Well, one of us is, I mean someone might," Sirius stammered.

"The moon affects me," Remus said. "In a bad way, very bad, you see I'm not exactly, well I'm actually a-"

"Werewolf," Picard muttered, having to give in to Dr. Crusher who was yet again right.

"How did you know?" Remus asked.

"Beverly," Picard grumbled and Remus decided not to press the matter further. "We'll continue in our present course and figure out what to do with Mr. Lupin while 'en route'."

"Werewolves do change back at six in the morning," Sirius said. "And it's already passed that so hopefully that'll keep him from changing back."

"I hope so," Picard agreed. "Dismissed." He got up and left for the bridge with the others following behind.

The ship was currently at maximum warp with everyone on the bridge calmly waiting to reach their destination; Yar and Worf were at their usual place at the back while Geordi La Forge and Data were at the consoles, meanwhile Picard was leaning over to Dr. Crusher, talking in low tones and it wasn't long before she got up and left.

Sirius and Remus passed the time in the ten forward lounge. Sirius explained everything to his friend about how he had switched with Peter and how he had tried going after him, ending up on the Enterprise along with the others. It was here that Commander Riker found them and informed them that they were near to Earth; after which; he led Sirius and Remus to the transporter room, running into Dr. Crusher on the way.

"Mr. Lupin, a word," she pulled him aside. "I've been going through your DNA profile and I believe I can remove your canine DNA by holding you in the transporter beam until it has removed and stored the canine DNA from your human self and then destroy it completely; once programmed to do so. Geordi is working on that now."

"You mean, cure me?" Remus dared to believe it.

"Yes," Dr. Crusher said. "You won't have to worry about the full moon anymore and it will solve the problem of us getting close to the moon now."

"Well I've always dreamed of a cure but," Remus stopped, trying to believe this. "Do you really think it would work?"

"We've used the transporter beam to remove infections and diseases before; I'm sure it would work," Dr. Crusher agreed, leading him towards the transporter pad.

"You actually are able to cure him?" Sirius asked and Dr. Crusher nodded.

"We can cure most things by now," said Riker. "Now about Peter, we've stunned him again so he can't escape when we send you back; afterward, you may turn him once your home."

"I intend to," Sirius snarled, watching Remus step out of the transporter beam at last for Dr. Crusher to check.

"No canine DNA present," Dr. Crusher said. Remus was hardly able to contain his excitement but forced himself to do so as Data interrupted.

"The tear is opening again, are you ready?"

"Yes," Riker said. "They're getting on the transporter pad now." He turned to Remus and Sirius. "Now, we have a temporary force field set up around you that will disintegrate once your home; it's just to protect your from inside the tear and from any disturbance from our torpedo to close it."

Remus and Sirius nodded and were beamed through and in an instant they were on a destroyed street with Peter lying next to them and several covered bodies lying around them. They were back at the exact spot where it all started.

This was confirmed as one important looking wizard came to them, "Did you see? These 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black destroyed every-you're Sirius Black."

"Yes," Sirius snarled. "And this," he yanked Peter, who was just waking up, to his side and held on firmly while finishing, "Is Peter Pettigrew. Not at all dead is he? He's the one that did all this."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am," Sirius snapped. "Put Veritaserum on both of us and you'll see." He handed Peter over and went to stand by Remus as the wizard looked confused at them and then at the man in front of him.

"Very well, we'll figure it out later," the wizard said while he left with Peter.

"I'm going to go get Harry," Sirius said, apparating away and soon reappearing with the baby who had an odd-shaped lightening-bolt cut on his forehead. "Let's go home, Moony," Sirius turned and headed in the direction with Remus following behind. "I need to get this baby out of sight for I'm sure Voldemort will try again to kill him which means I may have to go into hiding with Harry for a bit."

"So long as Harry and you will be safe," Remus said. "We should get to Dumbledore."

"Yeah, he'll know what to do," Sirius agreed.

"Hey look," Somebody pointed to the sky. "A supernova in broad daylight? How extraordinary."

Sirius and Remus smiled at each other for they knew it was no supernova; it was the photon torpedo from the U.S.S. Enterprise that would end all their current problems related to Peter and it was time to move on without him now that the traitor among them had been caught.

**_Finish_**


End file.
